


До чистой звезды

by mycravatundone



Series: Russian Civil war AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Leia's complicated feelings towards dear old dad, Russian Civil War AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycravatundone/pseuds/mycravatundone
Summary: AU, гражданская война в России. Комиссар Елена встречает брата, отбившегося от рук белых, да только тот вернулся не один
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Series: Russian Civil war AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960939
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	До чистой звезды

_может, правда, что нет путей, кроме торного_

_и нет рук для чудес, кроме тех, что чисты_

_а все равно нас грели только волки да вороны_

_и благословили нас до чистой звезды_

Когда ей доложили, что вернулся Лука, она выбежала навстречу его коню, не зная, чего ей хотелось сделать больше — обнять брата до хруста костей или отвесить подзатыльник. Брата! Хрупким и чужим казалось это слово, и она не смела ему верить. Тающий снег мокро чавкал под ее сапогами.

В отдалении показалась фигура верхом, едва различимая в быстро подступавшем вечере. Оранжевые блики фонарей вокруг временной ставки выхватывали скачки коня и русую копну волос всадника.

— Лука, — вскрикнула она, протягивая руки, и вдруг увидела, что вернулся он не один. Конь резко встал рядом с нею; улыбка Луки, обеими руками обхватившего крупную, но почти бесформенную, неразличимую за тем, что осталось от прежде черной шинели, фигуру, была бледна. Выживший? Свой? Кто-то с места взрыва второй «Звезды»?

— Пожалуйста, помоги мне его спешить, — выдавил он, кое-как доставая ногу из стремени. Вся его одежда была опалена, лицо — в глубоких царапинах.

— Скажи мне, что ты не ранен, — ответила она, подавая сигнал стоявшим вдалеке рядовым, но он прервал ее:

— Нет, нет! Не зови никого… Помоги мне сама, Лен, я сам не дотащу, он тяжелый…

У нее похолодело что-то внутри.

— Кого ты привез, — выговорила она, уже зная ответ, чувствуя, как сходит с лица облегчение, как руки, протянутые было к чудом вернувшемуся из западни брату, сжимаются в кулаки.

Он дышал хрипло и надрывно. В шалых глазах трепетала надежда.

— Пожалуйста, — шепотом сказал Лука. — Он спас мне жизнь. Лена, пожалуйста? Это он взорвал поезд, заколол главнокомандующего. У него прострелена грудь, я… Я не мог его бросить.

Размашисто пнув ближайший сугроб, она зашипела:

— И что ты с ним тут делать собрался? Я тебе помогать не буду, — Но, шипя и дрожа от гнева, она придержала и впрямь невыносимо тяжелое тело в промокшей от крови шинели, пока Лука стаскивал его на землю вместе с самим собой. Махнув вестовому, она рявкнула:

— Медика живо сюда!

— Медика, медика, — лихорадочно бормотал Лука, опустившийся на колени рядом с шинелью и придерживая руками голову. Он словно забыл о снеге и собственных ранах. На мгновение Лена увидела за шинелью лицо, раньше неразличимое в клоке черного тряпья, и не смогла сдержать пораженного выдоха.

Без своей печально известной маски генерал был и страшен, и жалок. Старые незалеченные язвы покрывали его лицо, без куска верхней губы зубы скалились, будто даже без сознания генерал огрызался. Лоб над безбровыми глазами пересекали глубокие морщины. От одного уха остался лишь обрубок. Этот человек огнем и железом выкашивал деревни, сказала себе Лена, этот человек вешал людей на фонарях.

Лука держал голову генерала у себя на коленях, держал его за руку, шептал что-то нежно, словно малому ребенку.

— Все будет хорошо, — услышала Лена в его свистящем шепоте, — я здесь, я с тобой, все хорошо, вот сейчас медик придет, вот увидишь…

— Ты же знаешь, что под трибуналом ему каюк, — сказала она ровно, — если он вообще доживет.

Лука оскалился и затрясся пуще прежнего. Понимал ли он сам, как крепко вцепился генералу в безжизненную руку?

— Никто его в здравом уме не оправдает.

— Я не…

— Лучше дай ему здесь умереть, — перебила она сквозь зубы. Ей вдруг захотелось, чтобы он напомнил ей о том, что человек в черном был и её отцом тоже. Тогда она бы сказала, что ее настоящий отец вырастил ее и научил всему, что знал, что его звали Борис, что ей даже не дали с ним попрощаться. Стремительно почерневшее небо обрушивалось ей на голову. Взлетавший над далекой полосой леса волчий вой было не отличить от звона в ушах.

Но Лука ничего ей не сказал, пропустил ее слова мимо себя, и Лене стало стыдно перед ним. Молча она протянула руку и потрепала его по мокрым от снега волосам. Его лицо, еще вчера наполнявшее ее уверенностью, показалось ей неродным и потерянным, и не хотелось обижать полузнакомого человека в беде, невежливо это было.

Медик подбежал, оскальзываясь на бурых лужах, и тут же встал как вкопанный, уткнулся взглядом в черный ком у Луки на руках. Лицо его потемнело.

— Товарищ комиссар, — обратился он к ней недоверчиво, — это что же такое? Да это же вешатель крымский?

Лука поднял на медика глаза, и от его взгляда Лену передернуло. Очень тихо Лука сказал:

— Навредить ему — только через меня.

Голос его был по-отцовски страшен и черен, но руки дрожали. Пальцы побелели от холода. На одной руке не было ногтей — его пытали. Он был мальчиком из Каракумской пустыни, взорвавшим «Звезду», и ее другом, и лучшим стрелком из всех, кого она знала, и безбашенным кавалеристом, и сыном генерала-вешателя, и ее братом. Лена крепко сжала его запястье.

— В лазарет его, — приказала она медику бесстрастно, — с приказом не спорить. Он своё получит.

Медик кивнул, как затрясся.

*

Весь в плохоньких бинтах, с замотанными ими руками, будто в варежках, Лука дежурил у постели генерала неотрывно и бессменно. Стакан молока и краюху хлеба, час назад поставленные Леной на дощатый пол у кровати, он не заметил.

— Тебе спать самому надо, — упрекнула его Лена и в ответ получила одно лишь неопределенное хмыканье.

Она замялась с ним рядом. Фигура в кровати притягивала к себе взгляд, как рубец на чистой коже. Нужно было идти — дел в ставке было немерено, да и сама она не ела с прошлого вечера, и это сказывалось в подкашивающихся коленях, но что-то будто привинтило ее ноги к полу, и она всматривалась в чужой разбитый профиль на постели, не находя того, чего искала. Белёсый свет от сплошь захмуренного облаками неба пробивался в полузабитое окно, превращая и кровать, и людей вокруг в очертания сна. Кому бы могло такое присниться, подумала Лена, что на этой войне она найдет брата и отца, и все они будут в одной комнате молчать.

К руке ее вдруг прижались едва теплые губы. Лена вздрогнула, глянула вниз — с закрытыми глазами Лука уткнулся лицом в ее ладонь.

— Спасибо, — донеслось до неё приглушенно, — спасибо, спасибо, спасибо…

Словно они были на свете одни.

Она поцеловала его в макушку.

— Лука, — сказала она, вдыхая его запах, кровяной и водянистый, — как же, выходит, тебя по отчеству?


End file.
